


Drabble Collection

by aegislash



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Comfort Food, Cooking, First Kiss, Fluff, Gyakuten Saiban 5 | Dual Destinies Spoilers, Hand Kisses, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 5 | Dual Destinies, Returning Home, Romantic Face Punching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegislash/pseuds/aegislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles I wrote as part of various ask prompts on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm posting these on here because:  
> 1) I actually really like doing ask prompts like this on tumblr  
> 2) To prove I'm not dead  
> 3) I wanted to post some of my FEA stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick and Robin share their first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "freddy and robin's first kiss"  
> Oh Frederick, you nerd, you! I'm glad we got married

She held his fumbling hands, moving closer towards his shyness-induced beetroot red face. Her lips softly planted themselves on his trembling mouth, their tongues brushing against each other. Frederick pulled away, however, because he was so shy and so embarrassed about kissing the woman he loved more than anything.

"I-I’m sorry, Robin, it’s just that, er, I-I haven’t done anything like this before…"

"Shhhh, it’s alright, my Freddy Bear, I understand."


	2. Pep talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lon'qu is about to propose to his future wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Lon'qu pep-talking himself before proposing to a lovely lady~"
> 
> The identity of his wife is up to the viewer, but I myself kinda think it's Panne (because I really like Lon'qu/Panne)

It’s funny what a couple of months can do for a guy with gynophobia. Just talking to her - the woman who he would be proposing to today - makes him feel at ease, unlike with other women.

"Alright… I thought more about what to tell her… I-I can do this…"

Lucky for him, she said yes.


	3. Motherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarne and Panne reclude to somewhere quieter after a hard day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "yarne and panne doing cute bunny things"  
> I love the taguel so darned much you don't even know

After another hard day of battle, Yarne and Panne secluded to a open field to recover. He had a few scratches, so Panne decided to attempt to help heal them in a traditional taguel way: by licking.  
“Be more careful next time, Yarne.”  
“Don’t worry, Mum. I don’t plan on dooming the species just yet.”


	4. First day out of the clink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wakes up after getting out of jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Simon waking up on his first day out of prison"  
> Not a whole lot to say except end-game spoilers obviously

For such a shabby-looking motel, he got a pretty good night’s sleep, not like he had a house or apartment to live in anyway. Even though he was out of prison, he wasn’t happy. After all, it was something of a bitter victory.  
“I think I’ll visit Aura today. And go to the Agency after.”


	5. Dystopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse AU with Simon and Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "simon with either phantom or kristoph, dystopia/apocalypse setting"  
> I chose Phantom because I thought as a spy he'd have had lots of near death experiences.

Simon’s situation wasn’t exactly the best one a person can think of. The world had gone to shit, he was with the last person he’d want to spend the apocalypse with and there was no safe places.

"Look, we’re in the middle of nowhere, so don’t get up to any funny business, alright?"

The phantom smirked. “Don’t worry, I’m used to these kind of situations.”


	6. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick holds his new son for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Freddy holding and talking to baby Morgan"  
> Daddy Freddy is best Freddy!

Frederick couldn’t believe that he was holding his newborn son. Little Morgan seemed so small, so fragile that his father was worried about crushing him. Frederick couldn’t hold back the tears of joy, which ended up prompting the baby into crying as well.

"Shhh, Morgan, it’s okay, it’s okay. Papa’s here now, and I’m really happy to see you…"


	7. Uncle Henry and the woodland creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry chills out in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "something henry"  
> I thought 'Uncle Henry' sat right with me as a nickname for him! Also this one went a little over the 5 sentence word limit but who cares

Even though the training sessions always left him a sweaty mess, Henry still, rather surprisingly, had enough energy to run off to the woods like he usually does every other day. The woodland creatures were rather fond of him, swarming over to him like bees, not that Henry minded, he loved animals more than humans, to be perfectly honest.

"You guys sure do like Uncle Henry, huh?" He sat on a nearby tree stump. "Nya ha! That’s cool, I like you guys as well."


	8. Work sure is tiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siebold returns home to find Wikstrom cooking for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!!!!  
> Anyway, this came from an entirely different ask prompt thing on tumblr: http://askboxmemes.tumblr.com/post/31258531216/1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me-an-au-setting  
> The actual prompt I received myself was: "ironchefshipping au where siebold is a high school dinner lady"  
> Wikstrom doesn't talk like a medieval knight here because I was too lazy and I have a headcanon that he speaks normally around people he can trust

The exhausted dinnerlady, or rather dinnersir returned home, his husband was waiting for him, cooking up some good ol’ mac and cheese for his stressed out partner.

"Oh, I just thought that I’d give you a break from cooking today, Siebold."

Siebold sighed, “Heh, thanks, Wikstrom, I need a break.”


	9. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ema makes her thoughts on Klavier clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from a different ask thing asking for a 3-sentence fic for a ship  
> Based on the prompt: "Klema"

His voice, his looks, his _everything_ got on her nerves, but nonetheless, he had been in her thoughts a lot over the past few days.

The next time she saw him, she ran up to him, put her face close to his and **thwack!**

Punched him in the jaw.


	10. Baisemain (a kiss on the hand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick and Robin meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did this for an ask meme that used uncommon words as fic prompts  
> anyway the prompt i got was: "baisemain with any characters you feel like" so i used the frederick/feMU pairing again bc why not

"How do you do, milady?" Frederick asked, kneeling down to kiss the tactician’s hand. He handled it gently, kissing it softly, before returning to his feet.

"I’m doing well myself, dear Frederick. Allow me to return the favour." Robin took the knight’s armoured hand and kissed the cold steel. After that, his armour remained warmer than usual.


	11. All for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toudou is thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend sent me an ask for this tumblr drabble prompt thing where you send a ship and a sentence and she asked for toumaki with the sentence "You did all of this for me?"
> 
> this is my first time writing anything yowapeda so sorry if its ooc!!!!

"You did all this for me, Maki-chan?"

Makishima nodded, a confident smirk on his face.

"All for you, Jinpachi."

"M-Maki-chan..." Toudou blushed and stammered, going weak at the knees. His hands creeped up his face, covering his eyes. "Th-thank you!"

"Anything for you, Jinpachi, sho." He hugged Toudou and they both went in for a kiss.


End file.
